Many computing applications such as, for example, cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal computers, and other devices, may use non-volatile memories to store data. Non-volatility is advantageous because it allows the data to be maintained in the absence of power. Thus, if the host system is turned off or the memory device is removed from the host system, the data will not be lost. One example of a non-volatile memory device is a flash memory.
As power consumption has been decreased for these devices, the supply voltage levels have generally been decreased. For example, supply voltages of 3.0 Volts or even less may be available to a flash memory. However, performing program and erase operations in flash memory components typically requires greater voltage levels than are available from host system supply voltages. For example, an erase operation may require −10.5 Volts or −12 Volts to be applied to the cell being erased. In order to achieve this negative voltage level, a charge pump circuit may be provided. In addition to the ability to provide the necessary negative voltage level, the charge pump must have the ability to provide sufficient current to perform the erase operation.